Dernière fleur d'hiver
by FabriqueAReves
Summary: "James balaya la pièce de son regard. Basculant même discrètement son buste au-dessus de la balustrade pour voir ce qui se cachait sous la poutre. Il n'apercevait pas Lily. " Dernière année à Poudlard. L'heure du bilan. L'heure des au revoir. L'heure, peut-être aussi, des derniers espoirs. [fic ponctuée de flashback éclairant l'intrigue]
1. Chapter 1

**L** a neige tombait à torrent et lui fouettait le visage. Aussi Poudlard, l'immense forêt et l'ensemble du paysage écossais perceptible à l'horizon était-ils couvert d'un épais manteau blanc, lequel était somptueux à regarder mais sur lequel Lily ne cessait de glisser alors qu'elle courait vers le château.  
Les cloches sonnaient minuit et Lily se demandait, alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin au milieu de la neige boueuse, ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête lorsqu'elle avait accepté, à une heure aussi tardive, d'aider Hagrid à annuler un sortilège de retourne flamme qu'un sixième année de serpentard avait bassement infligé à un de ses « adorables » dragonneaux. Le froid qui régnait en cette fin de novembre lui engourdissait les bras et les jambes et elle était curieuse de savoir combien d'orteils glacés ne s'étaient pas encore brisés dans ses chaussures. Elle pressa sa course jusqu'à franchir finalement les grandes portes de Poudlard.  
La chaleur apaisante du château la réchauffa rapidement alors même que les portes demeuraient encore grandes ouvertes. Voilà un secret qu'elle demandera à Dumbledore de lui révéler. Le vaste hall d'entrée était vide, seuls trois elfes longeaient les mures chargés d'étoffes à l'approche de Noel. Le titre de préfète en chef de Lily lui permettait de ne craindre aucune représailles pour sa veillée nocturne, au grand désarroi de Rusard qui nourrissait encore l'espoir que cette tradition soit abolie un jour. Elle monta d'une traite – ou presque - les interminables marches du château qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor.

James aurait dû, comme ses camarades de dortoir, tomber lourdement de sommeil après un après midi d'entrainement de quidditch intense comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil.  
Il se tenait droit devant le vitrail gothique orienté plein Est de son dortoir situé près de son lit. D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'il admirait l'ornement en dalle de verre dont il était paré. Seulement, c'était plus loin que son regard était posé. En réalité, il venait d'apercevoir Lily courir à travers l'avalanche de neige vers le château. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse à l'ombre de la tour Est. Son regard resta perdu au même endroit. Il aurait voulu prolonger ce moment, aussi insignifiant soit-il.  
Un sonore ronflement de Pettigrow, soudainement plus bruyant que les autres, le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il retira ses lunettes et se glissa dans son lit, essayant de chasser, dans le même temps, l'image qui venait de se former dans son esprit de Lily et lui courant ensemble dans la neige et riant aux éclats.

 _Suite en réserve, publiée si vous êtes curieux ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**L** e professeur McGonagall venait de passer les dernières vingt minutes du cours de sortilège à insister pour la énième fois sur l'importance fondamentale de sa matière aux ASPIC et à rappeler aux élèves que les vacances de Noel qui approchaient à grands pas étaient « avant tout l'occasion de faire le point sur tout ce que vous avez appris depuis le début du semestre car vous serez évalués à la rentrée».  
\- 'Et ils osent appeler ça des vacances' chuchota un élève à son voisin, juste devant Lily.  
Lily eut une vague idée de quoi il parlait. Elle avait commencé à décrocher du discours du professeur McGonagall dès que celle-ci avait entreprit d'énumérer tous les coefficients possible en sortilèges selon le choix des options faits auparavant. D'autant plus qu'à son grand déplaisir, Lily était arrivée légèrement en retard et avait été contrainte d'occuper la place du fond entourée de toiles d'araignées que chaque élève ayant déjà suivi un cours dans cette pièce se battait traditionnellement pour éviter. Mais elle appréciait tout de même cet angle de vu particulier qu'elle avait sur l'ensemble de la salle de classe. Son regard était plus précisément attiré vers le coin des maraudeurs. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal qui lui procurait un sentiment étrange. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Sirius, Rémus ou Pettigros, elle recevait respectivement une grimace, un sourire franc et amical ou un regard timide. Mais James était impassible. Il avait le regard fuyant, parfois même complètement indifférent. Lorsqu'il se laissait aller à des éclats de rire, il ne laissait pas son sourire perdurer sur son visage. Celui-ci s'effaçait presque immédiatement. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Depuis l'avènement soudain de Lord Voldemort et la création de l'Ordre du Phénix l'été dernier, James avait gagné en maturité à une vitesse surprenante mais sans avoir pour autant perdu l'espièglerie qui lui était propre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusque là.

Il sentait son regard peser sur lui avec insistance. Elle avait le cran de le soutenir même lorsqu'il bougeait sa chaise exagérément en sa direction comme un avertissement qu'elle allait être prise en flagrant délit. Bien entendu il n'osait pas aller jusque là. Elle persistait et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux verts émeraude le passaient au scanner.  
Mais il ne voulait plus continuer ce jeu avec Lily car les temps avaient changé, et lui aussi. Chaque sorcier était aujourd'hui en potentiel danger de mort et l'heure n'était plus à se laisser tomber amoureux mais plutôt à se libérer le cœur et l'esprit de tout ce qui pouvait ralentir sa course vers la destruction de Lord Voldemort. C'était plutôt ce dont il avait essayé de se convaincre tout l'été alors même qu'il avait été contraint de croiser Lily presque quotidiennement aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait d'abord essayé de laisser naitre entre eux une amitié, tentant peut-être de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé durant leur scolarité en la harcelant ainsi qu'en humiliant Rogue pour qui Lily avait inexplicablement de l'affection. Mais la complicité qu'ils avaient finis par nouer avait eu l'effet inverse. Ses sentiments amoureux s'étaient démultipliés. Chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait l'immobilisait et chacun des aspects de sa personnalité qu'il découvrait le fascinait. Elle avait cette capacité à garder son sang froid lorsque tout le monde laissait éclater sa colère. Elle était déterminée et plus téméraire qu'il ne le pensait. Elle était surtout très loyale, et sarcastiquement drôle, et douce et ...  
\- Monsieur Potter pourrait peut-être nous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?, demanda McGonagall les lèvres pincées dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
Il sursauta légèrement, fut pris de cours mais se rattrapa vite grâce à une audace bien entrainée.

\- Que nous allons terriblement vous manquer durant les vacances de Noêl ?, répondit James en écarquillant les yeux et en arborant un sourire angélique.  
Des rires s'élevèrent en même temps que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours.

\- Bon sortez tous, dit Mc Gonagall à bout de force, bien que le raclement de chaise et le brouhaha des élèves en mouvement s'était déjà amorcé un quart de seconde après le retentissement de la sonnerie.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques mois plus tôt, Août 1977.

 _Deux jeunes hommes avançaient dans la nuit en une très britannique pluvieuse nuit d'été. Les regards que les rares passants posaient sur eux étaient peut-être davantage dûs à leur accoutrement excentrique composé d'une cape qu'à leur charme naturelle, bien que celui-ci avait déjà fait ses preuves dans leur propre établissement scolaire. James et Sirius tournèrent à l'angle d'une sordide rue sur laquelle s'alignaient quelques pub déserts ponctués d'ivrognes et longée par des femmes en tenues légères, excessivement maquillées et aux intentions équivoques._

 _C'est dire qu'Albus Dumbledore semblait s'être amusé à organiser une véritable chasse aux trésors à l'attention des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dispersant ingénieusement dans le grand Londres les points d'accès à leur quartier général. Ainsi la cabine de toilettes la plus répugnante d'un pub malfamé de Brighton Halley expédia-t-elle James Potter et Sirius Black directement vers l'étroitesse du placard à balai de l'aurore Piers Stumb._

 _\- Eh, tu entends ? demanda Sirius à son compagnon qui peinait à se lever, alors en enseveli sous une bonne dizaine de balais de compétiton. Des éclats de voix étaient audibles depuis le cagibi._

 _L'excitation que ressentait James à l'idée de rejoindre l'Ordre fut accompagnée d'une certaine anxiété qui s'accrue lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des doubles porte situées au bout du long couloir sombre du manoir. Cette inquiétude se confirma lorsqu'en en franchissant le seuil, James et Sirius virent l'ensemble de l' l'Ordre réunis autour d'une grande et longue table, tous assis à l'exception de l'irréductible aurore Fer Gallix et de la juvénile Lily Evans, tous deux manifestement en proie à un différend devant un Dumbledore présidant l'assemblée._

 _\- C'est de la folie ! Nous ne pouvons pas les compter parmi nous, Albus. Ils sont bien trop jeunes leur approche des défenses contre les forces du mal est bien trop scolaire, ils seraient un fardeau bien plus que d'un quelconque secours !_

 _\- Non ! s'était insurgée Lily. Nous sommes déjà en sous effectif face à une armée de mangemorts qui s'agrandit de jour en jour. Nous serons à la hauteur et nous ne nous laisserons pas mettre sur la touche. Nous voulons nous battre, nous pouvons nous battre !, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants de détermination._

 _James senti ses poils se hérisser le long de ses bras et crut entendre le lion de Gryffondor rugir de fierté dans sa poitrine. Il referma la porte derrière lui dans un bruit volontairement retentissant par lequel l'assemblée remarqua enfin la présence des jeunes garçons._

 _\- Le combat ne se fera pas sans nous, conclue-t-elle dans un souffle moins sonore mais avec autant de fermeté, le regard cette fois tourné vers James et Sirius, les unissant implicitement à sa marche._

 _James, comme dans une muette déclaration d'adhésion, sortit sa baguette et exécuta un parfait patronus dans une éblouissante lumière bleutée qui finit sa course sous la forme d'un élégant cerf au milieu de la table. Son "expecto patronum" fut suivi de près par celui de Sirius puis de Rémus et enfin conclu avec grâce par une magnifique biche argentée qui s'exhala de la baguette de Lily Evans avant de rejoindre cette translucide valse sauvage à quatre temps._

 _Albus Dumbledore qui s'était tu tout le long esquissa un sourire._

 _\- La flamme qui brûle dans le cœur des jeunes gens est un feu qui peut les consumer, ou nous éclairer tous. Et en ces temps des plus obscurs, il faudrait être fou pour songer à se priver d'une telle lumière._


	4. Chapter 4

**_L** ily sortit en trombe de la salle de classe, jetant des regards de tous les cotés à la recherche d'une grande figure aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

Ayant commis l'erreur de demander au professeur McGonagall des précisions sur le prochain devoir à rendre, Lily avait en effet quitté la classe bien plus tard que ses autres camarades. Elle se trouvait désormais dans un couloir bondé d'élèves vêtus de cape, et chercher James Potter à ce moment précis était semblable à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. Parler de quoi ? Peut-être de rien, peut-être de tout en fait. De tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit cet été, de tout ce qu'ils auraient dû se dire ces derniers mois. Elle avait été prise d'une insoutenable culpabilité durant le cours du professeur McGonagall en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était laissée absorbée par la masse de travail des premiers mois de cours, délaissant au passage une amitié en construction. Enfin en terme d'amitié, il existait sûrement plus platonique.

Elle traversa le corridor en courant, bousculant violemment au passage quelques élèves de première ou deuxième année pas très hauts devant lesquels elle se confondit en excuse avant de reprendre sa course.

Elle arriva à l'angle de l'interminable galerie qui reliait le château à la tour Est. Illuminé par le jour qui traversait ses vitraux, la galerie était à Poudlard l'endroit préféré de Lily et par chance elle était déserte à ce moment là. Elle en profita pour accélérer le pas sans prendre le risque de rentrer dans un premier année sans défense.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta net. Il était là, au bout, mais il n'était pas seul. Le dos appuyé contre un mur à l'extrémité de la galerie, une jeune brune - trop près de lui -, lui passait la main dans les cheveux. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle eut mal. Stupidement mal. Etrangement mal. Elle eut pitié d'elle-même avant que cette peine ne laisse place à une colère étouffée, bien plus facile à porter pour son orgueil.

 **_I** l la vit debout au milieu de la galerie. Ses gestes s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes avant de se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune fille, comme si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose à ce stade de la situation. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son fil tandis qu'ils se regardaient, une dizaine de mètre les séparant. Ce moment dura peut-être cinq secondes, ou deux minutes entières, il n'aurait pu le dire. Il eu honte à ce moment là, mais ses yeux la défiaient comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, ou du moins, pour s'en convaincre lui même. Sa bouche, quant à elle, finit par dire complètement autre chose.

\- Tu es perdue, Evans ?, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il entendit sa propre voix comme un écho et voulu se cogner la tête contre un mur à ce moment là pour ne pas savoir trouver le juste milieu entre la gentillesse, la tendresse et la froideur.

Lily reçut ses mots comme une claque d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé par son nom de famille depuis leur conflictuelle sixième année.

\- Je, euh, le professeur McGonagall m'envoie t'avertir que ton insolence de ce matin vaut finalement bien quelques heures de colle, inventa-t-elle pour ne pas perdre la face. Elle t'attend dans son bureau, _Potter_. Elle appuya sur ce dernier nom.

C'était faux bien entendu et même James l'avait compris. En fait, il avait compris dans cette scène bien plus de chose qu'il ne voulait laisser paraitre.

\- Très bien, répondit-il en prenant la jeune brune par la main. On se retrouve en défense contre les forces du mal, lâcha-t-il en passant devant Lily avant de disparaître derrière l'arcade, la laissant penaude au milieu d'une galerie désormais vide.

Il prétexta un détour par la salle commun et lâcha la jeune brune – un peu collante – en route, se répétant en boucle dans sa tête qu'il préférait que Lily le haïsse autant que Lord Voldemort, plutôt qu'elle ne tombe avec lui le jour où la guerre le perdra.

Après tout, son bonheur valait bien quelques larmes.


End file.
